


Drawbox

by wonwooscarrot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First upload after a year gone, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pining, Slow Build, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonwooscarrot/pseuds/wonwooscarrot
Summary: Alternate Title: Wild Goose Chase“It’s that time of the month, my dudes.” He said as he looks at his childhood friend in the eye with excitement.“Mingyu has a time of the month?” Jun asks as he sits up, formerly laying his head on his boyfriend’s lap.“Ugh. I guess that means it didn’t workout again this time. Why am I not surprised.” Minghao said. "I wonder which poor soul gets to be the lucky person to have Mingyu as a boyfriend next?"Where Mingyu picks the person he dates from a box filled with names of random people.Next up: Jeon Wonwoo





	Drawbox

With a huge smile on his face, he walks quickly towards their lunch table, where his friends are peacefully eating their lunch. Thankfully, his friends still left him an open seat. 

“It’s that time of the month, my dudes.” He said as he looks at his childhood friend in the eye with excitement. 

“Mingyu has a _time of the month_?” Jun asks as he sits up, formerly laying his head on his boyfriend’s lap. 

“Ugh. I guess that means it didn’t workout again this time. Why am I not surprised.” Minghao commented before putting down his burrito and getting up. “I’ll be back.” He said before leaving, while also leaving his boyfriend confused. 

“What, where is Hao going? Can someone explain things to me. Why did my lap pillow walk away?” He looks at Mingyu with confused eyes. “ _You_ have a time of the month?” 

Seokmin tries to finish his chewing before speaking. “Ah you don’t have to worry about it Jun-hyung.” He takes a sip of his cola. “It’s just something the three of us, but mostly Mingyu have been doing since freshmen year. Oh and for the record, it’s not a monthly thing,” He looks at Mingyu with a somewhat tired look. “It can happen anywhere from daily to monthly.” 

“Hey,” He grabs Minghao’s abandoned burrito. “it was you two’s idea. I said I didn’t want to do it but—“ 

“but until now, you’re still doing it.” Seokmin says. 

“You guys still made me do it so you can’t tell me it’s my fault.” Mingyu smiles as he takes a bite of Minghao’s burrito. 

“It, it, it, it! All you guys say is it like it’s some forbidden word like Voldemort. You,” Jun points at Mingyu. “Stop eating and tell me about _it_.”

Just when Mingyu was about to tell Jun about it, Minghao comes back and places a small box on top of the cafeteria table. “Here you go your highness. Time to pick the next princess.” 

“Or prince.” Seokmin adds. 

“I am holding a hotdog bun and I am not afraid to smack to to everyone’s faces, except you Hao, if no one tells me whats happening.” Jun says in a jokingly manner, but everyone knew he wasn’t joking. 

“It all started in freshmen year when Mingyu got dumped. Yeah, _I know_ , hard to believe. Anyway, being the best friends Seok and I are, we made this. Mingyu’s box of draw lots.” 

“I like to call it drawbox.” Seokmin smiles at Junhui. 

“Anyway, me and Seok gathered up a bunch of names. Most are random and some were handpicked by the two of us. Many were the good looking people in campus. What happens is Mingyu draws from the box and whoever he gets, that’s the person that Mingyu will set his eyes on to date.” Minghao says as he steals back his burrito from Mingyu

“I have the best friends, don’t I?” Mingyu butts in, only to get looks from his two best friends. Other people would think the two were actually mad at Mingyu. 

“Yes, we’ve established that. Anyway, it was just a way for us to help him get over his gloomy pubescent dumped ass. Trust me, he gets so annoying. He got the girl like two days after he did the draw lots.” 

“Wow that’s actually great. Who knew I had such a sweet boyfriend.” Junhui coos at Minghao. 

“Yeah, it was great. Not until he kept breaking up with those people he dated and continues to draw lots for new people to date and that kept going on and on and on and even until now, he uses this stupid box to date people or have a good time with.” 

“Hey!” Mingyu’s raised voice makes the other people at the table heads turn to him. “I make sure they have a good time to. This is a two way street.” 

It’s as if Minghao was expecting something from Mingyu, he sighs and lifts the box near him. “Come on, get your new girl—“ 

“or guy—” Seokmin adds. 

“and get this over with. I have to return this to my locker before next period.” 

“You said that good looking people were included in the draw lots. I’m surprised Mingyu hasn’t approached me.” Junhui teases. 

“That’s because when I knew of you, I remember your name as one of the seniors I wrote in the box. I took it out.” Minghao smiles at Junhui. 

“Aww! So I could’ve dated Jun hyung if it weren’t for you.” Mingyu pouts at Minghao. 

“Back off you overgrown tree. You dated half the school. Go pick another one to add to the list.” Minghao shoves the box to Mingyu. 

Mingyu starts shuffling the papers with his hand. “Don’t worry, I have a good feeling with this one.” Mingyu smiles as he picks a paper from the box. Minghao and Seokmin looks at each other, knowing that he’s said that sentence a bunch of times already and they return back to eating their lunch. “Who has fate brought into my hands this time around.” Mingyu lifts his hand up and opens the folded up paper. He reads the name written on it. “Jeon Won-woo. Oh looks like we have a guy this time, fellas.” Mingyu updates his uninterested best friends. 

Junhui’s eyes widen at the name Mingyu just mentioned. “What did you just say?”

Mingyu, with a random book in his hand, is strolling around the library in search of the new apple of his eye. He’s still weirded out by Junhui’s reaction earlier when he heard that this Jeon Wonwoo was more or less gonna be his new boyfriend. As obnoxious as that sounds, puberty did a lot for Mingyu. Scratch that, puberty did Mingyu the best. By the time he’s in high school, he’s the tallest in their batch and it didn’t seem like that’s gonna stop anytime soon. He also got into working out a year ago and that just does wonders on his already amazing body, paired with his beautiful golden skin. Mingyu knew all of these, of course. That’s why his confidence is always bursting through the roof.

Mingyu stops in his tracks as he spots a wavy haired guy seated in one of the tables in the library, deeply immersed in a book. He inspects the picture Junhui sent him to help find this Jeon Wonwoo. He walks closer and peeks over the book to see if he got the right guy. 

_“I’ll send you a pic of him, but his hair is different these days. I think he has curly hair or something.”_

_“How do you know him, hyung?”_

_“Oh, we’re in a few classes together.” Junhui smiles as he moved his attention to sending the picture to Mingyu._

“Curly hair, same face, bingo!” Mingyu shouts in his mind. If only the library wasn’t a place of peace and quiet, Mingyu would’ve been moving like a loud excited puppy with his owner getting ready to throw his favorite ball. 

Mingyu composes himself and finally takes a seat in front of Jeon Wonwoo. 

Mingyu takes a deep breath and sets up his plan. He open the book, similar to how Wonwoo has it covering his face. He brings out a number of folded notes he prepared. After a lot of draw lots of new potential partners, Mingyu has found a few interesting way to interact with them for the first time. And this time, Mingyu wants to have some fun. 

He softly throws the yellow note towards Wonwoo and quickly tries to pretend to read his book about math. Mingyu grunts on the inside for picking such a boring book in the pile he walked by as he entered in search for Wonwoo. 

_Hi! do you have a name or can I call you mine?_ Mingyu recalls what he wrote in the yellow note. Mingyu smiles while he pretends to read his book about math, excited to see how Jeon Wonwoo will react. He waits for a few moments before taking a look at the senior’s reaction. Mingyu peeks to find him in the same exact position. He frowns, having seen now reaction from the guy, until he sees a crumpled up yellow paper just between his and Wonwoo’s books. Mingyu’s eyes widen, shocked that his plan to flirt with soon-to-be-boyfriend was rejected by the person himself. 

Mingyu mentally gives himself a slap on the face and decide to try again. It’s not like he always got the girl (or guy) within the first try. Mingyu was still determined. He goes back to his notes and tosses another one to Wonwoo’s direction. This time, it’s a red one. _I’m no organ donor, but I would be glad to give you my heart._ A few seconds after Mingyu his behind his book once again, he immediately heard a crumpling sound across him. He was about to look again and see for himself if it was his paper being crumpled when Wonwoo spoke. 

“Soonyoung, why can’t you leave me alone? I just want to read in peace. Ang god, these pick up lines need to stop.” Mingyu hears, along with Wonwoo gathering his stuff and standing up, eventually leaving, and leaving Mingyu shocked, and speechless. 

“SINCE WHEN was my name Soonyoung?” Mingyu asks himself, confused as to what just happened. He spends a few good second trying to understand what he just experienced. He wanted to go after Jeon Wonwoo but sadly, the senior was already out of the library.

“I don’t even know what happened. Besides, do I even look like a Soonyoung?” Mingyu says while they’re back again in the lunch table as yesterday. He’s pouting while chewing, obviously disappointed with what happened with his attempt to woo Wonwoo at the library. 

His eyes move to his two best friends, having a hard time eating, too busy laughing at Mingyu. “It’s been sooooo long! I can’t remember the last time someone rejected you. It feels nice that reality has paid us a visit again.” Seokmin tells Mingyu. 

“Hey! I wasn’t rejected. I was mistaken as this Soonyoung guy.” Mingyu replied. 

“But hey, wouldn’t that mean that someone else is asking the guy out?”

Mingyu stopped eating and looked at his food for a moment, lost in thought, eventually replying. “Yeah, maybe you’re right. I want to find someone I can give myself to but I wouldn’t want to be the reason two people don’t end up together.” Mingyu smiles at Seokmin before proceeding to eat like he didn’t just sound like some second lead character in a drama. 

“You sound like a second lead character in a drama.” Seokmin turns to Minghao. “Sometimes I wonder if Mingyu is actually using the drawbox to find a life partner. 

Minghao ignores Seokmin. “Soonyoung is Wonwoo’s best friend. They hang out all the time.” He tells Mingyu. 

“Hey, a best friend could turn into a lifetime partner. I should just pick another name and—“ 

“No!” Minghao shouts. It took him a second or two to realize what he did. He composed himself to talk again, but his boyfriend has arrived and taken a seat right next to him. 

“Hey. I heard you all the way from there. What’re you guys talking about?” Junhui asked. 

“Perfect timing.” One could tell that Minghao was really relieved that Junhui came. Mingyu ignores it. “Tell Mingyu he has nothing to worry about Wonwoo’s friend, Soonyoung, and he should not give up on getting Wonwoo to be his boyfriend.” 

The couple spent a few more seconds just starring at each other, before Junhui finally speaks. “Ah! Yes! Yes, Mingyu. You shouldn’t give up on Wonwoo right away. Soonyoung’s just his childhood friend. Besides, he’s dating someone already from our year.” Junhui smiles as he tries to convince Mingyu. 

“Well I guess that changes everything then! Or it just stopped it from changing everything…” Mingyu actually got confused by his own logic. “I guess I might as well try again. Since Minghao is actually being supportive of this whole thing for the first time.” 

“Take it or leave it, loser.” Minghao said as he goes back to eating. 

The group continues their own business during their lunch. Minghao moves closer to Junhui. “Thanks for saving my ass back there.” 

“It’s a good thing you told me about it yesterday already.” 

“Was Soonyoung really dating someone?” He asked. 

“Nah.” Junhui laughed softly. “I mean, I haven’t heard of anything. I’m not entirely sure. What’s important is Mingyu will still try.” 

Minghao smiles at his Junhui. “Yeah. I guess it is.” 

The two watched as Mingyu and Seokmin were tasting each other’s food, questioning each other’s lunch meal. 

“I hope this one turns out better than the rest.” Minghao says. 

“Let’s hope it will.” Junhui replies. 

Mingyu has been running around the school in search for Wonwoo. He tried his classroom, but he was gone the moment he got there. He went outside in hope of seeing him hanging out reading a book or something. He takes a look around and just as he thought, he finds the older guy sitting on a bench alone. Wonwoo looks like his mind is wrapped up in the book he’s reading, with a bitten sandwich sitting right beside him. Mingyu checks himself before walking towards the bench. He sits himself down, the only thing between them now is Wonwoo’s sandwich. He fakes a cough to get the older’s attention. 

“H-hi!” _Did I just fucking stutter?_ Mingyu panicked and tried again. “Hi! You’re Wonwoo right?” He said with a stunning smile on his face. He was expecting a reply, as how greeting normally go. Wonwoo did look at him. But he looked at him a few times more, even looking behind him, as if he thought Mingyu was talking to someone else. 

“Sorry, are you perhaps talking to me?” Wonwoo asks with a confused look on his face. 

Mingyu smiles. _He is cute, after all._ “I mean, we are the only ones here. And I wouldn’t be rude to talk to someone with you in between us.” 

“Oh. I'm very sorry for acting that way.” Wonwoo says, but he slightly hides his face into his book. 

Mingyu laughs. “Why are you apologizing. Besides, I wouldn’t want to talk to someone and have you in between us.” Mingyu paused, waiting for Wonwoo to look at him again. “I’d rather only talk to you.” Mingyu sys and ends it with another one of his killer smiles. Mingyu sees Wonwoo’s eyes widen, like he just heard some top government secret _._ Mingyu unknowingly takes this positively, and waits for the older to respond. 

Wonwoo, however, doesn’t and starts the gather up his things. He gets up and walks towards the entrance to the building. 

Mingyu quickly follows the older and grabs him by the arm. A little too strong as he tried to, which makes the older stop and look at him, then to Mingyu’s hand holding his arm. Mingyu let goes as soon as he realizes what he did. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to squeeze your thin arm like that. No wait! I didn’t mean to say you have thin arms. I mean, we all are built differently, right? Not everyone has buff arms like mine. No wait! I’m not trying to brag or anything. Or compare your arms to mine. I just wanted to ask why you’re leaving just like that.” Mingyu is out of breath at this point. _What is happening to me?_ He thinks to himself. 

“It’s just that, I’ll be late for next period.” Wonwoo replies. 

“What do you mean next period, lunch won’t end for—” Mingyu takes out his phone and checks the time. “Oh shit! I’m gonna be late. I’m sorry again. I hope we can talk again without a sandwich between us. I mean, let’s talk again. Fuck, I don’t know what’s going on with me. I’ll see you around Wonwoo-hyung!” Mingyu says in a rush as he runs to his next class. 

As Mingyu is going away, Wonwoo just stays and looks at the younger running to the building of his next class. “How did he even know my name?” 

Mingyu and the gang are once again sitting at their table having lunch. What’s different now is 

Mingyu is quieter than usual. And the others take notice of that. 

“Having trouble in road to paradise?” Junhui asks Mingyu. 

“Road to paradise?” Minghao asks.

“Yeah, ‘cause they aren’t together yet. So it’s only at the road.” Junhui explains. 

“Lame.” Minghao directs his attention to Mingyu. “Anyway, what is happening with you and that Wonwoo guy?”

“How come we aren’t having lunch with him yet?” Seokmin adds. “When you pick a name, we’re usually getting to know whoever it is since you always bring them to lunch.” 

Mingyu mopes around while eating. “I don’t know guys. I usually don’t have a problem with these kind of things. I don’t know whats going on with myself. I’m even stuttering!” Mingyu pouts. “Maybe I just lost my ability to hit on people.” 

“Ugh you’re over-confidence makes me want to hit you.” Minghao grunts. “What’s he like anyway?” 

Mingyu puts down his food. “Well for starters, I feel like he doesn’t even know me.” 

“Don’t expect everybody to know you.” Minghao butts in. 

“Why not? How?” 

“Just continue before I actually hit you.” Minghao motions a punch at Mingyu. 

“As I said. I feel like he doesn’t know me. Whenever I try to talk to him, it feels like I’m talking to air ‘cause he’s not replying at all. He just looks at me like I’m some ghost coming to haunt him.” Nobody responds as nobody knows what to say. “But it’s fine. I already thought of a new way to make myself known to him. I just need to catch him as early as I can during lunch time.” 

“Oh. I guess you didn’t need our help after all. Go get ‘em tiger.” Seokmin cheers. 

“What are you planning for this one, Mingyu?” Junhui asks. 

“Oh, Jun-hyung! I need your help on this one. Usually when I have a house party, everyone comes. But everyone only consists of popular kids and mostly kids our year. And I’m sure I’ve never seen Wonwoo-hyung in any of my parties so the chances of him coming to this one is pretty close to zero. I need you to invite Wonwoo or have someone invite him to come to my party and after that I’ll take care of it. Which reminds me, I need to prepare for—“ 

“Wait, Mingyu! What’s happening?” A confused Junhui asks. 

It’s like Mingyu doesn’t hear the older as he stands up on his seat and cupping his hands near his mouth as he shouts. “PARTY AT MY HOUSE AT 7!” 

Mingyu is sitting on his bed as he texts with Junhui regarding the situation with inviting Jeon Wonwoo to his house party.

A maid knocks on his door and Mingyu answers for her to come in. “Sir, where do you want the cooler to be placed?”

“Just by the counter. Are the preparations going well?” 

“Yes. We’re almost done.” 

“Thank you.” 

“I will go back now.” 

Mingyu turns back to his phone to call Junhui. He waits for the older to pick up. “Hyung!” 

“No need to shout, Mingyu. Wonwoo’s coming.” 

“Yes! I owe you one, hyung. Are you and Minghao together?” 

“Yeah, and he just told me about you. I mean you already have the looks so I guess I didn’t notice how bourgeois your lifestyle is.” 

“Aw, you think I have the looks. Thanks.” 

“You know, it’s weird how I’ve never been to any of your parties.” 

“Hm. That is weird. You’re far from being a wallflower in uni. Ah! Ask Minghao, usually he’s the one handling all the invites.” 

The voice of the name he just mentioned came on the phone. “I never invited him to one of your man-made fishing spots! You would always flirt with so many people until you slept with one.” 

“You really blocked me in noticing Junhui-hyung, huh?” 

“Sorry Mingyu. Minghao just stole my phone from me.” 

“Nah, it’s okay. And it looks like that he really cares for you. Seeing how he tried to keep you away from me. You better not break my best friend’s heart.”   
“Oh! So you’re even capable of lines like that.” 

Mingyu sighs. “I don’t really want people to know this. But I’m a very strong and confident romantic.” Mingyu says in a very confident tone. 

“Okay, I don’t need to know that. We’ll be there in a few.” 

“See you guys!” Mingyu hangs up. “I guess it’s time to change.” He gets up from his bed and heads to his closet, getting ready for his party.

Mingyu is casually getting through the crowd in his home, happily greeting everyone, be it someone he knows personally or some random person he doesn’t have the slightest clue about. Hosting parties is something Mingyu holds pride to. Through the numerous parties, he’s mastered the art of enjoying the whole evening while making sure everyone enjoyed themselves too. Whilst holding a cup of liquor in one hand and patting shoulders or fist bumping people with the other, Mingyu still hasn’t forgotten his main priority of the night: Jeon Wonwoo. He already met Minghao and Junhui a little while ago after they arrived. The excited six footer immediately asked about the whereabouts of his dear senior. Junhui told him that he’ll be arriving with his friend called Soonyoung. He’s trying to greet everyone in hopes of seeing Wonwoo already. 

It’s not a party if theres no pool, as Mingyu said so himself after going to other parties himself. He arrived at the backyard, still in search for his senior. He searches the crowd in hopes of seeing two best friends with one of them being Jeon Wonwoo. Near the corner away from where Mingyu is standing, his eyes gleam at the sight of Wonwoo who seems like he’s being forced to dance by a very jumpy and active guy. _He must be that Soonyoung guy Junhui mentioned._ He starts walking towards the two when suddenly, the guy Mingyu assumed is Soonyoung almost falls into the pool, thankfully prevented by Jeon Wonwoo himself. He held him up but it looks like he can’t fully handle his friend’s weight. Mingyu ran through the people partying to aid Wonwoo. 

“Hyung! That was a close one. Good job not letting the guy drown.” He lends a hand and sling’s the guy’s arm over him and carries him over to one of the long chairs beside the pool. He gently lets down a clearly drunk guy on the chair. 

“Uh,” Mingyu looks at Wonwoo who looks anxious once again. “thanks for helping Soonyoung.” 

“No prob. It looks like he’s really drunk.” Mingyu glances at Soonyoung. 

“Yeah…he’s really drunk.” Wonwoo looks troubled, Mingyu thinks. 

“Well in my world that just means he’s having the time of his life in my party.” Mingyu smiles and laughs while trying to keep the small talk going and entertain Wonwoo. “How ‘bout you? Is the party alright for you?” 

“Yeah…I guess.” 

“You guess? Didn’t take you as a party animal. So, where and whose party did you go to that my party is a ‘Yeah, I guess’ kind for you?” 

“N-no!” Wonwoo looks worried. “I mean, uhm, this is kind of the first party I ever went to.” He said while looking embarrassed. 

Mingyu just smiles at the older’s response. He totally finds it so cute. “Oh my god! I am so honored to be the host of the first party you’ve ever been to.” He’s not really lying. He really is glad that Wonwoo’s first party is his party. “I’m so gonna make this night the best night for you! You’re like a party virgin! I’m gonna make you feel the real college party experience!” Mingyu says excitedly. He looks at Wonwoo and realizes how creepy his words were to a somewhat stranger. _Dumbass!_ He scolds himself. 

“Yeah…I guess.” Wonwoo replies. 

The vibe is gone. Mingyu just made the whole thing awkward. He can’t think of anything else to say. 

“Water!” The guy lying on the chair suddenly woke up and screamed. “Wonwoo I want water!” He complains to the other senior. 

“Alright, wait here. I’ll—“ Wonwoo is ready to go to the kitchen when suddenly Mingyu stops him.

“No wait! I’ll get it. You stay here and look after your friend.” Mingyu doesn’t wait for a reply and rushes to the kitchen to get some water from the fridge. He grabs a fresh bottle of water from his fridge and goes back. _Gotta make this night count._ He tells himself as he walks towards Wonwoo and his friend. He’s thinking of all sorts of other topics to make conversation with with Wonwoo. 

Mingyu arrives at the chair only to find it empty of both drunk Soonyoung and Jeon Wonwoo. He glances around the area to look for the two, only to not see neither of them. He thinks to himself of why they left just like that. Moreover, why is Jeon Wonwoo avoiding him. Did he do something wrong? Were they already involved in the past? No matter how much Mingyu thinks about it, He can’t remember anything about Wonwoo. Picking him from the drawbox was the first time he ever heard fo the name, and the first time to see him at the library back then. Mingyu doesn’t know why Wonwoo is so hesitant in speaking with him. 

“I wanna talk with you for hours, you know.” Mingyu speaks to himself. Expressing his feelings for the older. “What are you doing to me, Jeon Wonwoo?” He tries to take a seat. As his butt touched the chair, he felt something. He stood up and looked to see a folded piece of paper. He unfolds it, curious about its contents. 

_Sorry to just leave like that! Text me though… 017-0529_

It took Mingyu a couple of seconds to process what he just found. He tried to look around again, in hopes that maybe they’re still there. He stares at the piece of paper. His eyes brighten. The optimistic side of him sees this as progress. _Finally._ He’s not the one initiating anything. He keeps the paper in the back of his phone case and heads back into the party, ready to let loose and enjoy the night. _Tomorrow’s another day._ He tells himself before heading inside. 

“Wait, and you didn’t text him? Why?” Seokmin asked in confusion after hearing Mingyu’s story about last night. 

The group can’t help it that the only time all of them are actually free to see each other is during their lunch time. The four is back again at their usual spot. Mingyu just finished telling the gang about what happened last night. 

“I wanted to, okay! But I did feel a little bitter that they just left me alone, even after I got his drunk friend water! So I wanted to make him wait.” Mingyu said, looking proud of himself. 

“I guess you’re right. I just thought if I was the one who left you my number, I probably think you hate me by now.” Seokmin innocently said, biting his burger right after. 

Mingyu’s eyes widen at what his friend just said. “I’m texting him right now.” He brings out his phone and the piece of paper and proceeds to text the number.

** To. 017-0529 | 12:43 PM **

** Hi! Is this Wonwoo? Sorry I only texted you now.  **

** I feel a bit hangover from the party last night.  **

** How are you?  **

** Why’d you leave so early? :( **

Mingyu finishes his first few messages there. He shows his texts to his friends to ask them what they think. 

“Wow.” Minghao commented. 

“Is it alright?” Mingyu asks. 

“You sound desperate.” 

Mingyu frowns at his friend’s comment. A little worried, he reads his own words again. “Oh my god, I do sound desperate! What the heck is happening to me?” He crosses his arms on the table and burrows his head. 

“And he’s sulking now.” Minghao added. He looked at Seokmin. “This is your fault.” 

“I’m sorry! I wasn’t thinking when I said those words.” He turned to Mingyu. “Dude, don’t worry! I don’t think this Wonwoo guy is someone to judge you based on your text.” 

Just as Seokmin finished talking, a ringtone was heard from Mingyu’s phone. Mingyu sat straight and looked at his phone. 

** From. 017-0529 | 12:45 PM **

** Wow. You sound desperate.  **

Mingyu couldn’t comprehend what he just read. He stayed like that, only looking at his phone, not making a single sound nor a single move. 

“Dude, what’d he say?” Minghao asked. 

Not replying, Junhui takes it upon himself to peek and see what was replied. “Oh shit!” Junhui bursted laughing after seeing the reply. 

“Why? What happened?” Minghao moved to look at the message himself. “What the fuck.”He was shocked too. “I just predicted the future! I’m amazing!” He told Junhui, being impressed with what just happened. 

“No asshole, you jinxed it!” Mingyu replied, while missing a smack to his best friend. 

Mingyu is feeling a mix of emotions now, until his phone notified a message, alerting the whole group. 

** From. 017-0529 | 12:47 PM **

** I’m sorry that was rude.  **

** I should’ve introduced myself first.  **

** I’m Soonyoung, Wonwoo’s best friend and the drunk guy last night.  **

Mingyu is left dumbstruck by what he just read. His friends are asking him about what he just read. The simultaneous messages prevent him from explaining, much less reacting.

** From. 017-0529 | 12:48 PM  **

** Wonwoo wanted to say sorry that we just left you last night.  **

** He felt really bad for taking me home.  **

** And I feel bad cause I forced him to take me home.  **

** So tomorrow at 8PM at that famous Thai food place  **

** Wonwoo will meet you there  **

** Hope you can meet up with him **

** He’ll apologize for both of us ;)  **

** See you Mingyu - Wonwoo <3 **

Mingyu blinks at the multiple messages he just received. He shows the front of his phone to his friends slowly. “Guys, what the fuck just happened?” 

Mingyu is a block away from the restaurant him and Wonwoo are supposed to meet at. It’s currently 7:57 in the evening. He’s trying not to rush, despite the excitement he’s feeling. He still couldn’t believe that after all that happened, he’s gonna be having dinner with Jeon Wonwoo. And it wasn’t even planned by him. He doesn’t want to tell anybody but he would’ve preferred to take Wonwoo out on a date himself. 

Mingyu spends the next few minutes of walking towards the restaurant jittery. He arrives at the front door and enters. Mingyu has eaten here before with friends. A waiter comes up to him to seat him, whom he politely declines, saying he has a friend waiting. It took him a while to find the senior, but what he saw surprised him. Wonwoo already ordered and had food on the table. Moreover, he had a whole laptop open and being used. If anyone else looked at Jeon Wonwoo right now, he would look like a college student who went to have Thai food for dinner, while also doing a paper that he’s supposed to pass by midnight tonight. Mingyu could only tilt his head in confusion on what’s happening. He decides the ask the man himself, as he walks towards the table. Wonwoo didn’t even notice him coming closer. He faked a cough to try to get Wonwoo’s attention. Unfortunately, it looks like Wonwoo didn’t even notice him. Mingyu really wants to find out what kind of setup is happening, so he pulled a chair himself and sat on it, right in front of the senior he’s supposedly has a date tonight. It certainly caught Wonwoo’s attention. If it didn’t, Mingyu might’ve actually leave for being ignored. 

“Mingyu…” Wonwoo only said his name, also looking shocked to actually see Mingyu right in front of him. 

“Hyung, I don’t mean to be rude but, aren’t we suppose to have a date here?” 

“What?” The older asked. 

“What? You don’t know anything about this?” Mingyu is beginning to get irritated, not knowing why things aren’t going as he thought it would. He takes out his phone and opens his and Soonyoung’s messages. He brings it up to Wonwoo’s face. “Your friend. Soonyoung. The one who was drunk at my party. He told me you were gonna meet me here, and apologize. You didn’t know anything about this at all?” 

Wonwoo read the conversation in Mingyu’s phone. His eyes widen at the end, probably because of that heart that got Mingyu’s eyes the same way. He suddenly stood up and bowed. “I-I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I didn’t know about that text you had with Soonyoung.” 

Somehow, Mingyu could tell that what he was saying was true. His gut tells him it is. 

“Soonyoung did tell me that I’d be having dinner with you here, but I didn’t believe him. He just told me I was. Who would believe that? He just told me ‘Hey, you’re gonna have lunch with your crush at that restaurant. I won’t take no for an answer. You better head down before 8PM tonight. If not, I’m gonna tear a page in all of your books in your collection.’ I mean who does _that_? Ever since I told him about this crush, he’s been trying to get me closer to him. It all just get’s irritating sometimes, even though I know he just wants the best for me. And you, you show up and…” Wonwoo cuts himself off when his and Mingyu’s eyes meet. “You…OH MY GOD, YOU!” 

Mingyu, unlike the previous times, was definitely shocked this times. _The_ Jeon Wonwoo. The Jeon Wonwoo who couldn’t, or wouldn’t speak a word to him just blabbered his mouth. And not just any blabber, he blabbered about his crush. And not just any crush, he was the crush Jeon Wonwoo was blabbering about. Jeon Wonwoo was blabbering about him being his crush. 

Unable to take everything in, Mingyu bursts in laughter. Other people in the restaurant are probably looking at him right now. Wonwoo is probably weirded out by him right now. But Mingyu is too busy laughing at the situation to care. 

“Great, I unconsciously confess to my crush and he’s laughing at me.” Mingyu hears the older say, along with him closing his laptop and putting it in his bag. 

“Hey, hey hey. You always fix up your things and leave me behind.” Mingyu, trying to stop the tears from eyes for laughing too much, grabs Wonwoo’s hand to stop him from taking off. “Sit down.” 

Wonwoo complies and puts his bag to his side. “Soonyoung is so dead when I get home.” 

“Aw, you’re on a date with me and you’re already thinking about what you’re gonna do when you get home. Way to make me feel bad.” 

Wonwoo was embarrassed with the mention of the word date. “Who said anything about a date? All that bastard said was we have dinner so I can apologize.” Wonwoo says in a soft voice, while getting a bite of his food. 

“You, me, one table, restaurant, dinner even though only you have food, not having any previous dinner plans, me wanting to date you, you having a crush on me. I think it’s pretty much a date.” Mingyu answers while giving gestures to the things he said.

“Oh please, Soonyoung got us together so I can apologize for what he did at the night of your party. You know he wasn’t even drunk. He didn’t have a drop of liquor. That was all part of his plan to get us to have dinner together.” Wonwoo clap backs. 

Neither of them talks for a few seconds. Mingyu just looking and waiting for Wonwoo to realize what he just told him. 

“Wait, what did you say again?” The older asks and Mingyu just smiles at him. 

“Let me just order and we’ll talk about it again.” 

Once again, Mingyu arrives at their usual table for lunch, but this time, he brought along Wonwoo. “Hey guys. Seok can you scoot over, it’s a bit cramped here.” The two sit and start eating their lunches. 

“So like, are you two together now?” Seokmin is the first one to ask. 

“No.” Answered by both of them. 

“Jinx! You owe me a soda.” Wonwoo says before continuing his eating. 

“We’re just friends.” Mingyu says as he smiles to his best friends. 

Minghao and Seokmin are obviously not buying it as they judge how chummy Mingyu and Wonwoo are.

“Wait, you and him are not together? Were you rejected?” Minghao asks Mingyu. 

“No.” The two answered in chorus once again. 

“Were taking it slow.” Mingyu added. 

“And you.” Minghao turns to Wonwoo. “I thought you didn’t speak much.” 

“He was only like that ‘cause he had a massive crush on me.” Mingyu said while looking at Wonwoo. “And we’re taking it slow because someone doesn’t believe I want to date them.” Mingyu then glares at Wonwoo who was eating his burger without making eye contact with Mingyu. 

“Hey, I’m not the one who picks his dates from a fucking box filled with random people’s names.” Wonwoo snickered. 

“Don’t worry it’s only a matter of time. He told me he likes—OW!” Mingyu screams as he felt someone stomp at his foot. He looks at Wonwoo who has another innocent face, staring at the distance while he eats. 

Junhui arrives at their table as well, also bringing another person along with him. “Hi guys. This is my friend Soonyoung. He wanted to join us.” 

Instead of sitting down, he proceeds to put his arms around Mingyu and Wonwoo, pulling them close. “Hey! You guys together already, huh? You owe Minghao and I a fancy dinner.” He laughs while messing up Wonwoo’s hair. “You finally did it you nerd.” 

Confused, Mingyu looks at Wonwoo, who just gestures he doesn’t know what Soonyoung is talking about. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Wonwoo asks his best friend. “And for the record, theres no me and him yet.” 

“Yet. It’s gonna happen anytime soon now. I mean, I did see you getting close behind the school.” Soonyoung smiles at Mingyu and Wonwoo while he takes a seat. 

Wait, what do you mean we have to thank you and Minghao? I mean yeah sure, thanks for paving the way and forcing Wonwoo to have dinner with me but what does Minghao have to do with it?” Mingyu asks Soonyoung. 

Soonyoung looks at Minghao and they smile at each other. 

“Hold on.” Minghao said before he left. 

“Where’d he go off to?” Mingyu asked. 

“To get the drawbox.” Junhui said. 

“You’re in on this too?” 

Minghao comes back with the drawbox in his hands. He takes a seat and hands it to Mingyu. “Here. Since you and Wonwoo-hyung aren’t together, pick your next partner.” 

Mingyu’s face screams confused. “What? I’m not doing that anymore. I’m done with that.” He says, as if trying to impress Wonwoo. 

“Just take a damn piece of paper.” Soonyoung tells Mingyu, who suddenly complies. 

“Who’s gonna be your next target?” Wonwoo teases Mingyu. 

“Shut up. I only got one cause they said so.” Mingyu said as he was unfolding the piece of paper. His eyes widen to see the name on the paper. “Ah ha! It’s you again. This is the universe giving us signs.” He shows the paper to Wonwoo. 

“Wonwoo, wanna get one?” Minghao offered. 

“Hey, what’re you trying to get him to do?” Mingyu asks. 

Ignoring the six footer, Wonwoo gets a piece of paper and unfolds it, only to find his own name written down. “It says me again.” 

“That’s right.” Soonyoung says. “I had Minghao help me to get you be Mingyu’s next person. It was only a matter of time before you two got together.” Soonyoung confidently unveils his plan with Minghao. 

“So this was all set up from the beginning?” Mingyu asked the two of them. “And you guys knew about it?” 

Everyone nodded. 

“Wait, you already knew I, you know, liked Mingyu. But Mingyu didn’t even know me. How were you guys so sure we’d end up together?” Wonwoo asked. Realizing what he just said, he corrects himself. “Not like we got together anyway.” Mingyu squints his eyes on him. 

“Well, Mingyu will date anybody. It was a bit skeptical at first, but Soonyoung told me you really liked Mingyu. Honestly, Mingyu’s dated a bunch of people, but nobody really truly liked him. If you really do like him and he pursues you, you guys will eventually understand each other. You should know that all of Mingyu’s relationships were ended by him. This petty ass fucker knows when someone isn’t really interested in him and dumps them right away. Whole reason why we have a box full of names.” Minghao explains. 

Wonwoo looks at Mingyu to see the younger already looking at him. The two smile at each other. 

“Ew! Get a room please.” Seokmin says. 

“Oh, would you look at the time, I think we have to get going if we don’t want to be late for our next period.” Mingyu says while he signals to Wonwoo. “Thanks for having lunch with us. See you tomorrow. The two gather their stuff and leave their friends. 

“You guys aren’t even in the same year!” Minghao shouts at them. 

“Hey, will you ever tell me how you came to like me?” Mingyu asks Wonwoo as they walk outside the cafeteria. 

Wonwoo was suddenly reminded of the very first time he saw Mingyu and talked with him. He smiles at the memory. “Maybe next time.” Wonwoo says before going in front of Mingyu and connecting their lips. 

“Not together my ass.” Soonyoung says as they saw Mingyu and Wonwoo kiss as they peek through the windows. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Wow you actually went through this whole mess. I'm glad you did, and a big thank you for reading my work! I haven't written anything for a whole year, so I wanted to come back with a new piece and see how my writing is. I still feel like it started a mess, but I still posted this because I liked how it turned out. I hope you did too. 
> 
> I'm gonna be in college in a month, but I'll still write. All my unfinished works will be finished. (Hopefully) 
> 
> Scream at me on my Twitter and Curious Cat


End file.
